1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting circuit and, in particular, to a detecting circuit for detecting whether a battery has a protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries can be used for a variety of purposes, but generally must be operated in accordance with various criteria to ensure the safety and reliability of the batteries and the devices using them. Protection circuits have been developed for regulating the use of lithium batteries widely used in electronic devices, such as mobiles, PDAs, and digital cameras. A protection circuit may be needed in the context of protecting high voltage or currents to meet the various criteria. However, certain batteries that are currently available on the market have no the protection circuit, thereby exposing the electronic devices that use such batteries to potential damage.
It is desired, therefore, to provide a detecting circuit which can detect whether a battery has a protection circuit.